<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunset and evening star by madkingbird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105559">sunset and evening star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madkingbird/pseuds/madkingbird'>madkingbird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, afab language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madkingbird/pseuds/madkingbird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t have to be so rough,” Shiro scolds. Keith can see that he’s glaring at Kuro.</p>
<p>Kuro simply laughs. “Please. You know he likes it.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Kuro (Voltron), Keith/Kuro/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunset and evening star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an idea I've had since 2017! When I first talked about it with my friend, I imagined these three boys on the Castle of Lions.... but it's just porn, so does it really matter? Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! I really love these three together.... Also, Kuro is the yellow-eyed Shiro we saw back in season 1, not the long-haired Shiro!!</p>
<p>Also, in this situation.... pussy plugs do exist.... please no hate.</p>
<p>  <b>WARNINGS: AFAB Language! Double Penetration! Anal and Vaginal Sex! Daddy Kink! Please keep this all in mind!</b></p>
<p>Title is from Crossing the Bar by Alfred Tennyson.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro and Keith stumble into their shared quarters, hands clawing at each other’s clothes until they’re torn off and scattered across the floor. They fall into bed together, Keith with his knees on either side of Shiro’s hips and Shiro kissing down his neck.</p>
<p>“Shiro,” Keith says, breathless, rocking his hips. He’s already wet—has been wet for most of the day, especially after watching his boyfriend take down the Gladiator bots almost effortlessly. “Shiro, come on. Don’t make me wait.”</p>
<p>“You know what they say, baby,” Shiro says mockingly, cupping one of his tits with his gloved hand. “Patience—”</p>
<p>“If you finish that sentence I won’t give you any for the rest of the week.”</p>
<p>“Like you could last that long without my cock in you,” Shiro shoots back, and god, he’s right. Keith can’t even last a day without being fucked into their mattress. “Be good for me, Keith. You’ll get what you need soon enough.”</p>
<p>Shiro spends a few minutes rubbing his clit to get him wetter, which is pathetically easy. His cunt always seems to get wet whenever Shiro’s near, like it knows that it’s going to be filled by his large cock before the day is over.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Shiro asks, still mocking, as he’s guiding his cock to Keith’s cunt.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Keith retorts, and promptly takes Shiro to the hilt once he feels the tip enter his hole. He shudders at the stretch, pleasure making him tingle all over. Even though they’ve done this a lot, the sensation nearly overwhelms him every time.</p>
<p>He starts by slowly rocking his hips, cupping Shiro’s face, and exchanging heated kisses that pull moans out of his throat. It doesn’t take long for Keith to start bouncing in his lap, groaning over the feeling of Shiro’s cock.</p>
<p>“Shiro, hold that ass open for me.”</p>
<p>Kuro’s voice comes from behind him, though Keith didn’t even hear him come in. Shiro doesn’t look happy with the request, but his expression softens when he meets Keith’s gaze. He rubs circles into Keith’s thigh, a soothing gesture, and Keith feels a thrill rushing through him.</p>
<p>“You want it?” Shiro asks.</p>
<p>Keith gives a slow nod, cheeks burning hot.</p>
<p>Shiro offers the tiniest smile before scooting back on their bed, still buried in Keith. His hands move to Keith’s ass before he spreads it, exposing his other hole to Kuro.</p>
<p>Keith feels Kuro move closer to him, a cold bionic hand stroking his back. He shivers at the temperature change, and yelps when he feels it smack one of his cheeks. His next noise is an almost pained moan when Kuro smacks his hole with his other hand, and he can sense Kuro’s amusement.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be so rough,” Shiro scolds. Keith can see that he’s glaring at Kuro.</p>
<p>Kuro simply laughs. “Please. You know he likes it.”</p>
<p>And then he shoves two fingers into Keith’s cunt, alongside Shiro’s dick.</p>
<p>Keith curses. Loudly. One of his hands comes up to grip Shiro’s shoulder tightly. He whimpers when he feels those fingers stroking his walls, even though he’s still moving his hips. The extra stretch is borderline uncomfortable, but it also makes Keith feel <em>full. </em>The extra stimulation even affects Shiro, who jerks his hips up with a ragged breath.</p>
<p>“You want me to fuck you here, baby?” Kuro croons in his ear. “You want both of us in your pretty little cunt? Can you even handle that?”</p>
<p>He gasps and clenches at the idea. “I-I—” Keith manages before he cuts himself off with a moan. He buries his face in Shiro’s neck, a little embarrassed over how much he likes the thought.</p>
<p>“Aw. Don’t worry, kitten. I’ll keep my fingers here and fuck your ass, okay?”</p>
<p>Keith nods, still hidden.</p>
<p>“Make sure you stretch him first,” Shiro says in a commanding tone of voice, and it makes Keith shiver.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Kuro says dismissively. “Why don’t you focus on him instead of me?”</p>
<p>True to his word, Kuro keeps his fingers in Keith’s cunt and uses his other hand to stretch Keith’s ass—all while Shiro keeps fucking up into him. It’s rough, but it doesn’t hurt, as is Kuro’s nature whenever he does anything with Keith. </p>
<p>He hears the familiar crinkling of a condom wrapper behind him, and he jolts when he feels Kuro’s cock lining up with his ass. Shiro presses a kiss to the side of his head, and Keith moans softly when Shiro starts rubbing his clit just as Kuro pushes in.</p>
<p><em> “Oh,” </em> Keith gasps, back arching. He squeezes his eyes shut, feeling like he might shake apart between these two men. <em>“Fuck.” </em></p>
<p>If he thought he was full before with Shiro’s cock and Kuro’s fingers up his cunt, then he was clearly wrong. <em> This </em>is full.</p>
<p>“So tight,” Kuro breathes behind him, kissing one of his shoulders before he starts fucking him.</p>
<p>Shiro and Kuro move at the same pace, hips snapping upwards at the same time, making Keith choke on a moan. He’s quickly overwhelmed by the sensation of being filled in both holes, noises literally fucked out of him. Keith digs his nails into Shiro’s shoulders, breathing hard, and tries to rock his hips. All he can accomplish is a tiny roll, and then there are hands gripping his hips, controlling his movements.</p>
<p>“I want—” he starts, whimpering when Kuro abruptly smacks his ass. Keith clenches around them, which makes them groan simultaneously.</p>
<p>“We got you, baby,” Shiro soothes, kissing the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>“Just be a good boy and let us use you,” Kuro says roughly, curling his fingers. “You know we’ll take good care of you.” He repeats the action over and over again, and the heat in his gut just builds and builds.</p>
<p>Keith moans shakily. The word slips out with a whine, unbidden and soft:</p>
<p>
  <em> “Daddy.” </em>
</p>
<p>Kuro laughs, husky and low, while Shiro cups his cheek. Keith shuts his eyes and nuzzles Shiro’s hand, enjoying the low chuckle that he gives.</p>
<p>“Baby,” he says, and Keith smiles. “Come on, baby. Look at me. Are you close?” Keith hums softly, twitching when that hand grips his chin tightly, forcing him to open his eyes and look at Shiro. “Listen,” Shiro says with a commanding undertone. “Don’t look away from me, baby.”</p>
<p>“Yes, daddy,” Keith whispers.</p>
<p>Kuro scoffs behind him, wrapping his free arm around Keith and pulling him back to Kuro’s chest. “Yeah, <em> baby. </em> Look at your daddy.” His voice is predatory, and his hand is rough when it squeezes one of his tits. </p>
<p>Keith jerks against them when Kuro pinches his nipple, cry caught in his throat. He tosses his head back against Kuro’s shoulder, eyes drifting up to his face. Kuro has a smug smirk on his face, and he sounds pleased when he says, “That’s right, kitten.”</p>
<p>Shiro growls, and then a hand wraps around the back of his neck. Keith’s pulled into a harsh kiss, and he gasps when Shiro bites his bottom lip. Shiro slips his tongue inside, and the feel of it brushing against his own makes the heat in his core coil tighter, cunt clenching around Shiro.</p>
<p>A string of saliva connects their lips when they finally part, and Shiro looks pleased.</p>
<p>“Daddy,” Keith breathes, trembling all over. “Daddy, I’m—”</p>
<p>“I know, baby, I know.” Shiro snaps his hips up, and Keith whines. “Such a good boy for us, Keith. <em> God. </em> You’re so fucking perfect.”</p>
<p>“Cut the chatter and do something useful,” Kuro husks. “Come on, Shiro. Shove your fingers down his throat or play with his clit. I’m a little busy back here.” He thrusts in deep, fingers twisting his nipple again while the other ones fuck into his cunt faster. </p>
<p>This time, Keith can’t hold back his cry.</p>
<p>Shiro’s eyes narrow for a moment, looking over Keith’s shoulder, and then his face softens when he looks at Keith again. “How does that sound?” he asks because even though they do things like this, Shiro always makes sure that Keith’s comfortable.</p>
<p>Keith licks his lips and nods, receiving a sweet peck as a reward. He gasps a few seconds later when Kuro bites down <em>hard </em>on his shoulder. Shiro shoves his bionic fingers into Keith’s mouth while it’s open, and Keith moans around them when they both start thrusting into him harder. He swirls his tongue around the digits and squeezes his eyes shut when Shiro thumbs at his clit with his other hand.</p>
<p>He does nothing else, and Keith nearly sobs, trying to push his hips up against that thumb to gain friction.</p>
<p>“I said don’t look away from me,” Shiro orders, and he starts rubbing Keith’s clit only when Keith opens his eyes. “Good boy,” he praises, and Keith whimpers.</p>
<p>There are fingers in his mouth, on his clit, in his cunt, and tugging at his nipples—it’s too much. How the fuck is he going to survive when his boys are determined to kill him?</p>
<p>The heat in his core coils tighter the closer he gets to his orgasm. Keith’s drooling around the fingers in his mouth, hazily staring into Shiro’s eyes while he weakly grinds down against him, and then—</p>
<p>It sweeps over him like a wave, and his hips jerk from how <em>intense </em>it feels. His thighs shake, and he curls in on himself, moaning brokenly through it. Shiro removes his fingers, but he and Kuro don’t stop, continuing to fuck and touch him, prolonging the sensation to the point where a couple of tears leak out of his eyes.</p>
<p>“Daddy,” Keith sobs, clenching around him. Every glide of their cocks makes his body twitch, makes his breath hitch. “Daddy, <em> please.</em>”</p>
<p>Shiro doesn’t answer, both hands now gripping his hips tightly—tight enough for it to bruise (he hopes). His teeth dig into his bottom lip, and it only takes a few more thrusts before he’s burying himself in Keith with finality. He comes with a low groan, hips jerking as he releases spurt after spurt into Keith’s cunt. The sensation makes Keith gasp and clench.</p>
<p>Kuro keeps moving throughout all of this, slipping his fingers out of Keith’s pussy to grip his hips. He’s biting marks of possession across Keith’s shoulders and back. Keith knows he’s doing it to piss Shiro off the next time he’s back there.</p>
<p>“Close,” he suddenly says, voice strained. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Shiro replies, breathy, and meets Keith’s gaze. “Don’t let any of it spill,” he warns, and carefully slips his cock out. Keith whimpers when the tip bumps his clit, making it throb with need, and then yelps when Kuro manhandles him onto his back. He sees Kuro take the condom off and toss it aside, and then he’s spreading Keith’s legs and yanking him closer—Kuro’s now-bare cock slipping into his cunt.</p>
<p>“Clean them off for me,” Kuro orders, pressing his bionic fingers, covered in slick and cum, against Keith’s lips. He opens his mouth, allowing them to slip inside, and he cleans them up dutifully, the taste of himself and Shiro making him moan.</p>
<p>Kuro sets an almost punishing pace, pushing Keith up higher on the bed with each thrust. It’s not long before Kuro’s burying himself deep inside Keith, much like Shiro just did, as he releases a huge load of cum. Keith squirms when Kuro rocks his hips a little, flushing when the wet squelch of his cunt fills the air.</p>
<p>The fingers slip from his mouth, and Kuro’s bionic hand drifts between them. Keith cries out when Kuro starts rubbing his clit. He’s still sensitive, but that doesn’t stop his writhing, eager to get one last orgasm wrung out of him.</p>
<p>“You just can’t get enough, can you?” Kuro mutters scathingly. There’s a note of softness to his words, though, and it’s something only Keith can detect.</p>
<p>“Please,” Keith shamelessly begs, peering up at him tearfully. “Please, Kuro.”</p>
<p>“You know I always give you what you want,” Kuro croons, rubbing him faster. “No need for the waterworks, kitten.”</p>
<p>Keith’s back arches when his orgasm finally hits him, toes curling into the sheets. He might be crying a little, too overwhelmed, and when he slumps on the bed, he’s still shaking. Kuro leans down and kisses him, licking into his mouth, and then he leans back and starts to pull out.</p>
<p>“No!” Keith says quickly.</p>
<p>Kuro looks down at him with a raised brow, and Keith feels heat flood to his cheeks. He averts his gaze, embarrassed, and says, “D-Don’t let it come out. I want the plug…”</p>
<p>“The plug,” Kuro repeats in a drawl, and dammit, he sounds so smug. It makes Keith’s stomach flip. “Right. Shiro, be the good boy that you are and fetch the plug for <em> our </em> kitten.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Shiro grumbles, leaving the bed to grab the plug from their small toy collection. Kuro pulls out after Shiro returns, and Keith whimpers when Shiro pushes it into his cunt before any cum spills out.</p>
<p>“There you go,” Kuro says, patting his thigh. “Now you can go about your day stuffed with our cum.” He smirks. “Don’t forget, we’ve still got a meeting to sit in with the rest of the Paladins.”</p>
<p>Keith drops his head back into the pillow and shuts his eyes, suddenly regretting his decision. How the hell is he supposed to sit still for hours when he’s got this damn plug in him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☾ ★ ☽</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith retreats to his room after the meeting, kicking his pants off and throwing himself onto the bed. He shoves a hand down and tries to push the plug deeper, letting out a frustrated breath when all he does is wiggle it around.</p>
<p>He stills when the door opens, making a surprised sound when he’s abruptly flipped onto his back. Kuro stares down at him with a smirk, already tugging at the waist of Keith’s boyshorts.</p>
<p>“I caught you squirming in your seat earlier, kitten,” Kuro says, pulling them off and tossing them away. “Were you thinking about us?” He presses against the plug, and Keith arches with a moan, already ridiculously turned on.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he whispers like it’s a secret. “I was thinking about you.”</p>
<p>Kuro smirks down at him, pushing Keith’s thighs apart. “Poor baby,” he mocks, and Keith’s whole body twitches when Kuro drags a thumb across his clit. “I know just what you need.”</p>
<p>He pushes his pants down low enough to free his cock, replacing the plug with it after he takes it out. Keith gasps and wraps a leg around Kuro’s waist, digging his heel into Kuro’s ass to try and push him in deeper.</p>
<p>“It’s so fucking messy,” Kuro says, sounding awed. “So sloppy.” He starts thrusting, the wet smack making Keith’s face burn. “But you want more, right? Your greedy little cunt wants more of my—<em> our </em> come.”</p>
<p>He shoves Keith’s shirt up, exposing his small tits, and leans down to suck marks onto them. That’s going to piss Shiro off, too.</p>
<p>Keith writhes beneath him, face hot and vision blurring with tears. He tosses his head back with a broken whine when Kuro fucks in and rubs up against his g-spot, gasping when Kuro does it again and again.</p>
<p>“K-Ku—” he tries to say, only to be cut off by his own ragged moan.</p>
<p>“God, look at you,” Kuro says, sounding breathless. “You can’t even speak.” He grips one of Keith’s thighs with his bionic hand, squeezing it. “Did you play with yourself earlier?” he asks next, gold gaze pinning him in place. “When you went to the bathroom, kitten? Did you think about us?”</p>
<p>When Keith doesn’t answer right away, overwhelmed by the pleasure lighting up his nerves, Kuro stills. “Answer me,” he demands, slowly grinding into him.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Keith practically sobs out, desperate for more. “I did! I-I was touching myself, and I was thinking about—” He cries out when Kuro pulls out and slams back in, a bit of cum spilling out. Kuro keeps doing it, the squelch of his cunt making his face <em>burn. </em> “I was thinking about this,” he manages to get out, rocking against Kuro. “Thinking about getting more cum in me. I <em> want </em> more in me, please!”</p>
<p>The memory of it is almost shameful. Keith had to leave the meeting for a while because sitting in a chair made the plug wiggle around inside him whenever he shifted. He practically ran to the nearest bathroom and locked himself in, shoving a hand down his pants to relieve himself, if only for a while, but it was cut short by someone else coming in.</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Kuro says darkly, and starts fucking him harder.</p>
<p>Keith’s mind becomes an incoherent, jumbled mess as he loses himself in his pleasure. He almost shouts when Kuro starts rubbing his clit, matching their fast pace, and he tenses as he nears his release.</p>
<p>The opening door catches his attention, and Keith’s gaze meets Shiro’s. He gasps out a shaky, <em> “Daddy!” </em> before he comes <em>hard, </em>his whole body shaking from the sensation. His cunt pulsates with the aftershocks, and broken noises leave his lips when Kuro keeps fucking him through it, prolonging his orgasm.</p>
<p>Kuro leans down and bites his throat, and he jerks against him. Keith whimpers when he feels Kuro coming while buried deep in his cunt. He melts into the sheets, feeling a little worn out but so full.</p>
<p>“He said he wants more,” Kuro says after lifting his head, and it takes a moment to register that he’s not speaking to Keith. “You ready?”</p>
<p>He pulls out, and Keith nearly begs for him to come back, some cum spilling out while his pussy clenches around nothing. Shiro settles between his spread legs, pushing his cock in slowly. He leans down and presses their foreheads together, and Keith melts into the kiss that Shiro gives him.</p>
<p>“Doing okay?” Shiro asks once he’s all the way in, voice soft.</p>
<p>All Keith can do is nod, too focused on the feeling of Shiro inside him. Even though he’s loose from being fucked three times, and the plug, he can still feel Shiro stretching him, pressing up against his sensitive walls. </p>
<p>He wraps his arms around Shiro and drags him down for another kiss, moaning when Shiro starts moving. Every thrust makes more cum leak out of his used cunt, and the sound of their fucking is louder than it was with Kuro—probably because there’s a third load of cum in him now.</p>
<p>Keith shuts his eyes and turns his face away with a whine, shivering when he feels Shiro kissing down to his throat. He clenches and moans over the light drag of teeth against his pulse point, jolting with a cry when Shiro bites down next to where Kuro bit him earlier. He looks up at Shiro after he pulls away, trembling.</p>
<p>“Gotta leave marks of my own, baby,” Shiro husks out. “Can’t let everyone think that you only belong to Kuro.” He smiles, then, like he knows something. “Because you don’t, right? You belong to both of us.”</p>
<p>Keith nods, and whimpers when Shiro smacks the side of his ass.</p>
<p>“Say it,” Shiro says, staring down at him, keeping his hips still. God, he can be just as bad as Kuro, sometimes. “I want to hear you say it, baby.”</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah,” Keith breathes, licking his lips. “I belong to both of you.” He glances over at Kuro and back while he says this, and he doesn’t miss the matching looks of pleasure on either of their faces. Smug bastards.</p>
<p>“And we’re yours, Keith.” Shiro leans down to kiss him, muffling Keith’s groan when he fucks in deeper. </p>
<p>Keith feels so sloppy and used, a toy for Shiro and Kuro to play with whenever they want. He’s quickly getting overwhelmed again, tearing up whenever Shiro fucks him at the perfect angle. “D-Daddy,” he moans, sliding a hand up to tug on Shiro’s hair. “Daddy, please…”</p>
<p>“I got you, baby,” Shiro says, like he always does. He’s always there for Keith, ready to give him whatever he needs. This time, he presses his bionic thumb against Keith’s clit, moving it in slow circles to work him up. The slow-building heat makes him writhe, strained noises escaping.</p>
<p>He chokes when he feels a finger pressing into his cunt, just like earlier, and a few tears leak out when it curls, rubbing against his sweet spot. His orgasm rushes through him, powerful and mind-blowing, and it’s enough to make him feel weightless.</p>
<p>Shiro keeps moving, forcing broken moans out of Keith with every thrust, and a small sob leaves him when Shiro moans a soft, “Baby…” and tenses, spurts of warmth emptied into his cunt. Another load.</p>
<p>Keith’s barely catching his breath after Shiro pulls out, barely getting himself together when two fingers slip into his messy pussy.</p>
<p>“Nooo,” he whines, exhausted, but he quickly tenses, alert, when those fingers start fucking him rapidly. Another pair of fingers rub his clit at the same speed, and Keith nearly screams. He twists the sheets in his hands and tosses his head back, kicking his feet out when the pleasure gets a little painful (in a good way). Keith feels his orgasm building all over again, and he bucks his hips, trying to make those fingers slip in deeper, trying to make the other fingers rub him harder.</p>
<p>And then he’s sobbing, actual tears spilling when he squirts. Keith tries to close his legs, but they’re forced back open by a strong grip while he rides it out. It’s so strong, making his hips jerk and his body shake hard, and he loses his sense of self for a moment.</p>
<p>He practically collapses on the bed after it passes, limbs twitching weakly. Keith whimpers when the fingers finally leave him alone, cum spilling out of his abused hole.</p>
<p>Gentle hands cradle his face, pressing kisses all over, and then they manhandle him into someone’s lap. When he tips his head back, he sees that it’s Shiro who’s holding him.</p>
<p>“Daddy,” Keith murmurs, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder. He gazes around the room with a frown. “Daddy?”</p>
<p>“Yes, baby?”</p>
<p>“Kuro?” </p>
<p>Words are hard right now, but Shiro seems to understand what Keith’s asking.</p>
<p>“He went to get something to clean you up,” he says, stroking Keith’s back and pressing a kiss to the top of Keith’s head. “You’re a little messy right now, baby. We don’t want you going to sleep like that.”</p>
<p>“S’not my fault,” Keith grumbles, closing his eyes and huffing when Shiro chuckles.</p>
<p>He must doze off for a while because he’s startled when he feels someone trying to spread his legs. Keith frowns and blearily glares at the offender, and it turns out to be Kuro, who looks amused by his reaction.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to do a good thing here,” Kuro says, rubbing circles into one of his thighs. “Be good for me, kitten. Let me take care of you.”</p>
<p>Keith sighs and allows Kuro to open his legs, leaning against Shiro. He twitches whenever the damp towel brushes over his sore pussy, makes a breathy sound when Kuro coaxes out more come with a finger.</p>
<p>They slip beneath the covers after Kuro’s done cleaning him up. The two also arrange Keith so he’s lying between them.</p>
<p>“Kiss,” Keith sleepily demands before the lights go out.</p>
<p>“Night, baby,” Shiro says with a small smile, giving him the kiss he wanted. “Sweet dreams.”</p>
<p>Keith turns his head and squints at Kuro, smiling a little when Kuro finally sighs and leans down to kiss him. “Night, kitten,” he murmurs against his lips. “We’ll play again tomorrow.”</p>
<p>He hums happily, closing his eyes. “Love you.”</p>
<p>“We love you too,” Shiro says.</p>
<p>“I love you more,” Kuro quickly adds.</p>
<p>“No fighting,” Keith mumbles, blindly smacking Kuro. “Sleep time. Fight ‘morrow.” He gets no response to that, so he ends up drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/viribirb">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>